


The Video Tape

by RickHammersteel



Series: Gravity Falls Shorts [6]
Category: Gravity Falls, The Ring
Genre: Gen, Moe Sadako
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-08 02:21:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16420532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RickHammersteel/pseuds/RickHammersteel
Summary: Dipper and Mabel find a new friend in a video tape





	The Video Tape

"Mabel, I don't know about this." Dipper said, watching as Mabel put the blank tape in,"That guy said that tape was cursed."

Mabel turned to her brother,"Aw, come on, don't be like that! If there's a ghost in here, you can do some research on it or something nerdy like that!"

"Mabel, what if something happens to you because of that tape?" Dipper asked as the tape began to play.

"Dipper, we really need to talk about your nervousness." Mabel frowned. The TV began to play several images, before stopping on a well. The two watched intently as a girl began to pull herself out of the well. The girl began to walk towards the screen, before crawling slowly out.

Dipper held his journal close, getting prepared to run.

The girl stood up, her hair parting to show a single brown eye. She tapped her index fingers together,"Um..." She shyly waved,"H-hi..."

Mabel waved back at her,"Hi, I'm Mabel, the nervous kid over here's my brother Dipper!"

Dipper gave a confused wave,"Uh, hi?"

"... I-I'm Sadako..." She looked down at the floor and began to kick the carpeting,"... you're not scared?"

"Nah, we've seen scarier." Mabel scoffed.

"You're Japanese." Dipper noticed.

Sadako nodded,"Since you put me in an English VHS, I've been given the ability to speak your language." She bowed,"Um, most people run when I appear. I don't know why, I don't want to hurt anyone..."

"Really?" Dipper asked eyebrow raised.

Sadako looked away,"It's not my fault I was cursed to be stuck inside an outdated form of media." She sniffled,"I just want to be friends, but no one seems to like me..."

Mabel gasped,"Then we have to fix that! Come with me!" Mabel took Sadako by the hand, and dragged her out.

Dipper shook his head, before taking off after her.

They ran by Stan, who was fixing up his bobbleheads,"Grunkle Stan, I'm getting a TV ghost some friends!" Mabel shouted as the three ran out.

Stan nodded,"That's nice." He grinned at his merchandise,"Perfect!"

\-----

Dipper looked behind him, noting Sadako looking around at the people giving her strange looks. He didn't blame them, she had really long black hair, had a white gown, and was pale as a sheet. She was either a ghost or an emo teen.

She didn't seem that bad, though, as they've been walking around with her without incident. People didn't bother her, she didn't bother them, for the most part.

They stopped at the statue of Nathaniel Northwest, letting Sadako look it over,"This is your founder?"

Dipper rolled his eyes,"Officially."

"Long story." Mabel giggled.

"Amazing..." Sadako looked up at the statue, and turned to them,"The history of your town must be filled with so much information!" She smiled.

Dipper grinned,"Well, there is a library, we could take you there, and you can read up on Gravity Falls all you want!"

Sadako took his hand,"That sounds wonderful." She was gently pulled along by the twins.

\-----

"Sadako." Dipper said, holding a mythology book in his hands,"Could you, uh..."

Sadako looked up from her history book,"What?"

Dipper looked around, noticing that Sadako had used her hair to take some of the higher books,"Do you mind controlling that hair of yours, people are staring."

Mabel giggled as she sat upside down in a chair,"Oh, it's not that bad, Dipstick!"

"People are staring!" Dipper turned to her, noticing that Mabel was hanging from a piece of Sadako's hair,"And you're having way too much fun with this."

Mabel frowned, and pointed at him,"There's no such thing as too much fun!"

Sadako mumbled,"No, it's okay, I'll try to, uh, control my hair..."

\----

Dipper and Mabel sat across from Sadako in the diner,"And here's Greasy's Diner!" Dipper said with a smile.

Mabel looked at him,"Do ghosts eat?"

Sadako pouted,"I wish I could. I miss takoyaki."

Mabel smiled at her,"Have you tried eating!?"

Sadako hid behind her hair,"Well, um, no..."

Mabel's smile turned into a grin,"Then let's get you some pancakes!"

Soon, Lazy Susan brought the pancakes down in front of Sadako. The girl stared at them, before producing a fork and knife, and attempting to eat a piece of them.

Only for that piece to fall right through her. Sadako let out a small whimper.

\-----

Sadako walked with the duo, looking around as the sun set. She then felt her hand phase through Mabel's,"Oh, no."

Mabel looked behind her,"Sadako?"

Sadako took a step back,"I can't stay out of my tape for very long." She gave a sad sigh,"I'm sorry."

Dipper looked at her,"No, don't be sorry!" Dipper said, shaking his head,"It's probably normal for ghosts like you."

Sadako let out a sniffle,"It still sucks. I just got to know you guys."

Mabel sniffled,"But, I still haven't shown you everything!"

Dipper sighed,"Well, just because you're going back to your tape, doesn't mean we can't meet again."

Sadako looked at him, and thought for a moment,"Well, I guess you're right." She smiled,"I'm glad I made friends with you." She slowly disappeared.

Ford ran up to them,"Dipper, Mabel, have you seen my cursed..." He noticed the disappearing girl,"Was that the ghost from the tape?"

Mabel sniffled,"Yeah."

"Huh, and I thought you'd be dead." Ford muttered, before walking away,"Guess I'm revising that part of the journal."


End file.
